


Golden Retribution

by V_Prime



Series: A King's Journey [1]
Category: Dappervolk (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bloodplay, Burning Desire For Cock, Cock Cravings, He has violet blood but I swear it's not a Homestuck thing, Kind of fisting, Light BDSM, M/M, Threats, Uno Reverse Card For Sex, Violent Sex, Wet Ass Pussy, hatefucking, heavy everything else, injuries, non-consensual consent, the opposite of slow burn, transmasc character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Prime/pseuds/V_Prime
Summary: Ignoring a threat only brings it closer and closer.Especiallyif that threat can think and breathe for itself, and it hates your fucking guts.
Series: A King's Journey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966381
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Golden Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make my fanfics with Zuzélan into a series, but I plan to make them all relatively standalone. Please enjoy!!

As much as Zuzélan loved Olie, sometimes helping them was a real chore; especially when the plants they wanted samples of were all the way near Wras’ turf—and when Wras thought nearly everything on the outskirts of the Reef was his turf, it made things very difficult for him indeed. 

Wras and Zuzélan hadn’t started off on the best foot; Zuzélan hadn’t _meant_ to offend him, but when he’d been caught in one of the traps Wras liked to set for unwary travelers, Zuzélan had cut himself down before Wras could even start gloating. Then, the fish man had come out from behind a rock, scowling, and Zuzélan hadn’t even let him speak before leaving. Zuzélan thought that ever since then, Wras wanted to punish him in some way.

Ignoring Wras seemed to have been the height of an insult to him; he seemed to think that Zuzélan thought he was better than him, when really he was just a man of few words, and even more insulting was that Zuzélan hadn’t waited around to be verbally assaulted by the pirate. It also hadn’t helped that Wras’ antics never drew more than a blank look from him, before Zuzélan walked away from whatever offer Wras made about joining his crew, or any threat made to his person. 

It had all kept piling up, with Wras goading Zuzélan more and more often, while he was just trying to help Pyrifera and Olievar. No matter how much Wras called him a bootlicker (which only served to silently confuse Zuzélan, since the worldhopper hardly ever spoke to Xarion), Zuzélan never even reacted, only gave a blank gold look. In fact, they were under the impression that Wras was trying really, really hard to get some kind of reaction—positive or negative—from him. 

It wasn’t annoying, just confusing (and maybe a little bit concerning when Wras didn’t seem to care who was hurt in the process). Zuzélan had _considered_ humoring him, but thought Wras was the type you don’t give an inch to, else he’d take a mile; so the worldhopper had continued his efforts to help Pyri and Olievar with their respective needs while they were still in Vaer Reef. After all, Wras had never done anything worse than set up strange traps.

The trouble with helping the people of Vaer Reef was that your movements became easy to predict when they all needed the same thing—someone to forage for healing plants in the surrounding area, because they were all so sick. Taking an armful of the plants and swimming back to their enormous crab companion, 9ine, and into the protective dry bubble, Zuzélan entered his tiny cottage not expecting Wras to jump him the moment he opened the door. He had just enough time to drop the plants and bring up his gauntlet so the knife would glance off the metal, but it meant Wras had the upper hand—and he used it to slam Zuzélan up against the wall, pinning that very same gauntlet, with a dagger pressed to his palm while his opposite hand kept a tight hold of the other. He had a self-satisfied smirk plastered on his face that made Zuzélan want to roll his eyes. “Guess you shoulda been paying more attention, eh worldhopper?” then, when Zuzélan still said nothing, “Catfish got your tongue? I’m startin’ to think your mouth’s as empty as your head, gahaha!” 

His crown, as well as some of the golden crystals on Zuzélan’s armor had snapped off with the violent force Wras used to restrain him, falling to the floor with loud tinkles and thumps. His trident and his bow were both strapped to his weapon rack at his personal training grounds, useless to him while he was pinned to the wall here. “Why are you persistent in being a pest?” Zuzélan asked—the first thing he had ever said to Wras. 

The pirate pulled Zuzélan forward, only to slam him back against the wall, that same childish but calculating smirk on his face, to show off his sharp, pointy teeth. The noise of Zuzélan’s armor scraping against the wall was like nails on a chalkboard, and it made him wince lightly; the gloating on Wras’ face showed he thought Zuzélan was wincing because of him. “Been wanting to show ya what happens when you hang out with the wrong crowd.” 

“Are low-down flea-infested pirates not the wrong crowd?” Zuzélan tilted his head to the side, looking bored, wondering in the back of his mind what specific brand of magic would be most effective against Wras. Should he boil the water in his blood, or simply teach him a lesson by breaking his teeth? While Zuzélan thought, the pirate’s cold eyes hardened at the insult.

“That’s why you’re stuck helping pushovers like Pyri and I’ve got a whole crew of loyal pirates! You coulda been part of the crew, y’know?” Wras scowled and tightened his grip on Zuzélan’s wrist, while he drove the point of his dagger against his palm. Violent violet-red blood ran down the length of the blade, but Zuzélan didn’t wince. 

“So you’ve been harassing me because you felt… jilted? How adolescent of you.” 

“What you call harassing, I call collecting information. Now I’m just getting a little hands-on with the collection, see?” Wras smirked and laced his fingers with Zuzélan’s.

“I can’t say I do. All I see is a desperate guppy that’s wasting my time. Get off me.” Their eyes locked, and Zuzélan got the sense that—like a snake—the first one to look away would lose. 

For Wras, his face lit up like a string of fairy lights. “Oooooh, finally a rise outta you. What if I don’t? Pirates _take_ what they want, y’know.” 

“You can’t force me to be a pirate,” Zuzélan pointed out. Violet blood still ran slowly down the blade, painting both his and Wras’ hands pink. Idly, he wondered when Wras would need to go back in the water; surely he would begin to feel dry and clammy in the still air of this house? 

He toyed with the knife, carving the tip of it into Zuzélan’s palm slowly. “Who says I want you on my crew anymore? No, you’re a thorn in our sides, always helping where you’ve got no business, messin’ up our plans. I’m gonna make good on my promise.” Before Zuzélan could ask what promise, Wras was already elaborating. “When I told you I’m stronger than you, I’m smarter than you, and I’m meaner than you, and if you kept tryin’ to go up against me, I would _make_ you believe it.” 

Zuzélan dimly remembered a letter delivered to him saying something similar; he’d crumbled it up and thrown it away, because Wras didn’t scare him. Unfortunately for him, he had looked away from Wras to ponder, and lost the game of eye contact.

“There’s lots of ways to filet a fish,” Wras tore the knife out of the small divot he’d made in Zuzélan’s hand, then—quick as an adder—thrust it through as hard as he could, embedding the knife in the wood behind the wall. Blood poured from the new wound as Zuzélan jerked on instinct, hissing in pain. With his now-free hand, he grabbed the hilt of the knife. “I’m gonna make you wish you’d never found the Reef.” Zuzélan felt another cold knife against the skin of his side as he ripped the blade he knew now was a distraction, and Wras sliced through the straps that kept his armor on—with the thin shirt beneath it. 

His intentions were now loud and clear; as his armor crashed to the floor, leaving him topless, Zuzélan dropped the bloody knife. “Even you wouldn’t go so low.” He looked down at Wras with disgust, and the fish-man seemed more alive than ever as Zuzélan’s blood painted the floor. Zuzélan put his hand to his lips and crooned softly against the wound, staunching the flow as Wras dragged the knife across the dark violet crescent scars on Zuzélan’s flat chest. 

“Then you underestimated me, worldhopper. There’s _nothin’_ I wouldn’t do to put a fry like you in your place. Shouldn’t have ignored my warnin’s, eh?” He dug the point of his knife under the scar tissue on Zuzélan’s breast. “Can’t say it won’t be the most satisfying lay of my life, though, gyahaha. Been wantin’ to break you for an age and a half.”

“And if I just… leave?” Zuzélan tilted his head again. Wras wasn’t trying to hold him down, which meant… he probably had crewmates waiting to catch him if he tried to leave. Sure enough, Wras laughed again. 

“You can try, but I’ve got my whole crew surroundin’ us and they’ll drag you back to me. Face it, you’re fish fry. No weapons, no pets… guess that’s what happens when you go on your own, you might just get hurt. Don’t you wish you had a loyal crew on your six?” Wras laughed again and raked the knife down Zuzélan’s pants, tearing them from hip to ankle in one quick movement. “I gotta say, you’re takin’ this much better than I thought. It’s kind of disappointing, worldhopper.” 

Zuzélan’s ripped pants sagged on the left, and he automatically clutched at the fabric to keep it up. Dried blood flaked off and left violet dust that looked like stars on the dark fabric. “Well, I don’t intend to allow you to fuck me.” Zuzélan shrugged. “I would liken it to a child throwing a tantrum. I’m just waiting for you to come to your senses instead of indulging your petty bullshit.” 

“You’ll be waitin’ a long time, let me know how that works out for ya when I leave ya bleeding on the ground. Who knows, stuffy pollock like you might enjoy yourself for once!” Wras pulled Zuzélan’s half-naked body closer to him, then sunk his teeth into his neck to draw out more violet blood; he pulled back, disappointed when Zuzélan didn’t react, and Zuzélan took his chance to finally take matters into his own hands.

Stronger than Wras, he shot his uninjured hand out to circle the pirate’s wrist. The other hand took Wras’ knife and flung it across the room, before Zuzélan tackled the pirate to the floor and sat on his midsection. He passed heavy magical weights onto his wrists like manacles, chaining him to the floor even as he struggled, eyes no longer cold but full of fury. “It was _you_ who underestimated _me_ , Wras. I would normally just throw you out, but I find your behavior deplorable.” Zuzélan didn’t seem to have a problem with that, though; he stood up while Wras cursed at him, threw insults, threatened him, and even tried to stand up, but none of it phased Zuzélan. He quietly began to remove his gauntlets, and they crashed to the floor one after another. “I like deplorable. You’ve also been kind enough to start the foreplay.” Zuzélan licked the congealed blood from his hand, then spat it at Wras. 

“Oh, you’re into that? I always thought you were freaky, worldhopper, but I didn’t think you’d get off on the idea of bein’ stabbed and raped—” 

“Like I said. _You_ underestimated _me_. You can call your loyal crewmates in to help you, if you want, but then they’d have to see you like this. Is losing their respect worth it?” Zuzélan licked another stripe through the blood with his sharp tongue while Wras put on an air of false bravado. 

“I can break you in so many ways, worldhopper. This ain’t gonna deter me.” Wras’ lip curled as Zuzélan knelt down to begin cutting the clothes from his body with Wras’ own knife; trying to save face, he helped kick his boots and pants off. “Get a good, long look.”

Zuzélan indulged him, putting a sparkling hand to his chin thoughtfully as he admired Wras’ half-hard cock. It was a considerable size, and Zuzélan had to admit he was curious to see how long and thick he would be—and felt a growing excitement to sit on it in the back of his mind. Zuzélan licked his palm to hydrate the blood, then slapped his hand to the cock in front of him, gripping firmly. His pants were half-falling off as he leaned forward to take the head of the cock into his mouth, sliding his blank gold eyes to Wras’. 

The chained pirate brought his knees up level with Zuzélan’s shoulders and tugged at his bonds, not breaking eye contact. “Y’know, worldhopper, you look great with my cock in your mouth. Lookin’ for a full-time job?” 

Zuzélan merely sank deeper on his cock, taking him to the back of his throat; he could feel Wras getting harder in his mouth, and took great care to not scrape the shaft with his four sharp teeth. He watched Wras’ head fins twitch, then shiver, and the shiver traveled to his back fins. They left gouges in the wooden floor, but neither of them cared. 

When Wras was fully hard and thick in Zuzélan’s mouth, he curled his tongue around the shaft and rolled the muscle around Wras’ cock, letting his spit drool down to the piercings hooked around the base of his shaft. Zuzélan brought one of his sharp golden talons up to caress the little gold hoop, twisting it up and down. 

“How’d you know that’s the sweet spot?” Wras’ mouth curled up in a grin, and Zuzélan felt one of the sharp claws on his toes stab into his side. “You’re a natural at this. How much of your life’s been spent kneelin’ on a dirty floor beggin’ for any dick that’ll have you? Fuck, I told you I was gonna rape you and you’re practically drooling on the floor.” 

With a soft _pop_ , Zuzélan slid his mouth and tongue from Wras’ spit-soaked cock, then stood up to let his pants and underwear fall to the floor, leaving them bare and naked except for the gold jewelry adorning his lithe body. The indigo crescent scars on his chest were the darkest lines on his sparkling light blue skin. “I _was_ drooling on the floor. Mostly, your cock; I needed to get it wet.” 

“Not sure you did, babydoll. You’re so wet you probably left a puddle down there.” If he could, he would gesticulate towards Zuzélan’s pussy, which was indeed so wet that it was glistening. “Guess you got tired of just sucking cock when you know you’re made to ride it.” 

“You have a smart mouth for someone who couldn’t even properly corner me.” Zuzélan licked one last stripe of violet blood from his hand, then calmly sat on Wras’ legs, with his cock poking up between his thighs and just barely brushing against his wet outer lips. “The only reason I haven’t made you choke on your own tongue is because the petty insults are, for lack of a better word, hot.” 

“Yeah?” Wras bucked his hips a little, causing his cock to lightly drag against Zuzélan. “Maybe we can make this a weekly thing, if you’re that desperate for it.” 

“No.” Zuzélan wrapped his hand around Wras’ cock and firmly pushed it against his slit, rolling his hips to make the hardened soft skin slide against his clit. He threw his head back while Wras grumbled something under his breath that Zuzélan didn’t care about, and closed his eyes. His head lilted and his hair fell to one side as he got into a rhythm where the sensitive underside of Wras’ cock was firmly rubbing his clit with every pass up and down. 

His eyes were shut, so Wras felt safe biting his lip and tugging at his bonds, not wanting to show how desperate he was becoming with the maddening slow pace that was getting Zuzélan off, but not him. His patience was rewarded and had his chance when Zuzélan let his cock dip a little too low, and Wras was ready for it with those quick reflexes that made him such a good pirate. With all the strength he could muster, he lifted his knee to bring Zuzélan forward, right as he bucked his hips upwards. 

The result was that Zuzélan was speared on his cock, feeling like he was immediately on the precipice of coming from the sudden intrusion that was far too long and thick to sit comfortably on without time to adjust. Wras delighted at the look on his face as his eyes and mouth both fell open with shock, teeth bared; he’d _finally_ gotten a good reaction out of the worldhopper, and it felt even more delicious when he felt Zuzélan’s thighs shaking. And now? It was Wras’ turn to be merciless. 

Zuzélan hadn’t even recovered before Wras was pushing up and up, driving his cock deeper inside of him, just as wet as he’d teased before. “Told ya you didn’t need to get my cock wet; you already did all the work yourself. Bet you love your pussy chokin’ on this like the big fuckin’ slut you are. Now I know why I’ve been itchin’ to shove you face down on the floor, it’s where you were made to be, huh?”

With every sentence, he forced Zuzélan to bottom out on his cock, and the worldhopper put his hand on Wras’ chest, letting his bangles jangle. He dug his sharp gold nails into Wras’ skin and tilted his head forward, using Wras as leverage until he was able to see between his legs. 

Only a little bit of blood, which was good, in a way—but Zuzélan found himself wishing there was more. He felt tingly and electric, and his slit was twitching. The rough treatment was what he wanted, and he felt full to the brim with cock even though it felt like Wras kept feeding him more. Taking a chance, wanting more, Zuzélan released Wras from his bonds. 

Not for nothing, Wras was the quickest pirate on the sea. He recovered instantly, sitting up, snarling and entwining the nails of one hand in Zuzélan’s hair. His other hand gripped the small of Zuzélan’s back, and he felt violet blood welling up under his nails even as Zuzélan kept bouncing to drive him deeper. “Knew you were a cock-hungry bastard,” Wras whispered in his ear, his sharp teeth so close they grazed the skin. “You were always gonna want more, always gonna let me teach you where you belong.” He pulled on hair until he felt some come loose, then raked his nails down Zuzélan’s face to claw at his mouth. “Open wide, babydoll. I’ve got what you’re after, I know your type.” 

Zuzélan opened his mouth wide enough for two fingers, but Wras shoved four in roughly and gripped his jaw. Automatically, Zuzélan twirled his tongue around the intruding hand. “Y’know, if you’re not gonna talk, I may as well just… rip your tongue out, yeah?” One of his claws pricked Zuzélan’s tongue, and he felt blood welling up in his mouth. “Use it or lose it.” Taking the blood and spit with it, Wras dragged his claws down to reach between their legs (and give Zuzélan a chance to speak). 

“You’re right, all I wanted was your cock.” Zuzélan’s thighs trembled with the effort of gliding up and down, but the bold look he gave Wras was anything but weak. “This was inevitable, I was going to end up here no matter what.” 

“End up where?” Wras snarled, forcing three of the four fingers he’d prepared inside Zuzélan’s slit along with his cock. His thumb roughly circled the clit he knew was there. 

Zuzélan felt more blood, but he didn’t know whether it came from the claws, or the stretching. What he did know was that the blood was aiding Wras in getting his fourth finger inside Zuzélan’s aching pussy, and it didn’t take much of it for him to succeed. Even for Zuzélan, there was too much, but it felt too good to make Wras stop. “Here, on your cock,” they answered obediently. 

“That’s right. You had the upper hand, and you gave me a win because you wanted cock so bad. Pathetic,” Wras lunged forward to sink his teeth in Zuzélan’s neck. With his teeth, and the free hand that was still clawing at Zuzélan's back, Wras forced him to stop bouncing and roll his hips instead while Wras massaged his clit and drove his cock deep at his own pace. He opened his mouth only to say “Pathetic, and now you’re gonna cum on my cock. I’m gonna count down from ten, and if you don’t cum on zero, I’m just gonna fuck your ass dry until I’m done with you. You better cum on zero though. Fuck, I hope you get pregnant.” Wras brought their free hand up to sink his claws into the holes his teeth made. 

Zuzélan was covered in bruises, blood, and spit even though he’d only released Wras a short time ago. As the pirate began to count down from ten, he crooked his fingers to make Zuzélan tremble. His orgasm felt closer and closer with every number, until finally, Wras’ lips formed the Z for zero, but he didn’t get a chance to say it—Zuzélan lurched forward and brought his lips to a surprised Wras’ as he came, feeling his muscles twitch with strain and pleasure. He kissed him through the orgasm, and Wras expertly twirled his tongue against the worldhopper’s own, figuring why the hell not. 

With Zuzélan’s walls still twitching, Wras pulled his cramping fingers out and waited for him to pull away before he said “My turn,” and shoved Zuzélan back on the floor. Automatically, he wrapped his legs around Wras’ waist and his arms around Wras’ neck as the pirate fucked him fierce and hard. “Technically, you never let me get to zero, so I should be fuckin’ your ass right now,” Wras mused. “But I really wanna get you pregnant.” 

“Pirates are never true to their word.” Zuzélan only barely managed to hold in his stutter, and Wras punished him with a particularly savage thrust. 

“Pirates are true to their crew,” he corrected. “Which you decided you didn’t wanna be part of, so I don’t owe you shit. What, you _wanted_ me to dryfuck your ass?” 

“Maybe.” Zuzélan tightened his grip and held Wras close while the pirate groaned. He was fucking Zuzélan so hard the worldhopper was going to get rugburn from a wooden floor. He brought his lips to Zuzélan’s ear once more. 

“Next time,” he promised in a whisper. Then he bit down on Zuzélan’s jaw and stilled, groans muffled by skin as he filled Zuzélan’s already-full pussy with his hot cum. It burned and stung the wounds he’d left, but neither of them were complaining; Zuzélan was sore and throbbing all over, but felt pleased even when Wras pulled out and stood up, leaving Zuzélan on the floor with cum escaping his battered slit. 

“I may not have taught you a lesson,” Wras said, as he pulled out some clothes he’d stashed away; he must have hidden them, prepared. He started pulling on clothes as he spoke, and Zuzélan gingerly sat up. “But I took you for a hell of a ride. Next time you’ll be beggin’ for it, worldhopper, and it might just kill ya.” He laughed, and Zuzélan heard his laugh echoing even as he left the house. 

Zuzélan knew he was stronger, smarter, and faster than Wras. The threat still hung over him, and he shivered with anticipation as he, too, stood to get cleaned up. Knowing he couldn’t get pregnant, Zuzélan decided to leave the cum, just for a little while. It made a tiny bump in Zuzélan’s lithe frame that he quite enjoyed, to remind him of what he had to look forward to next time he was in Vaer Reef to help his acquaintances.


End file.
